


Captains Shower Last

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, G!P, G!P Clarke, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Shower Sex, Smut, innocence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Football captain Lexa has caught the attention of Tennis captain Clarke. Luckily, they've both stayed late after practice ended...





	Captains Shower Last

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes! Tell me if I've forgotten a needed tag! :)  
> Enjoy!

"Dismissed!" Lexa calls. The football team disperses after a long practice, ready to hit the showers and head home. The brunette couldn't be prouder of them or more honored to be their captain. She will lead them to victory again. 

With that in mind, Lexa gets the basket of balls and sets them up to continue her own practice. 

"Bring it, Cap!" Echo, her goalie calls. 

Lexa smirks and runs at the goal, dribbling the ball. 

 

"Alright, see ya, Maya," Clarke tells the shy freshman. She stayed late help the young girl as she's new to tennis, and as captain, Clarke makes sure she's there to help whoever needs. 

The benefit of staying late... 

Clarke leans against the fence, hooking her fingers in it as she watches the delicious football captain. Tanned skin mostly exposed in short shorts and a sports bra, beautiful brunette locks tamed in a French braid, muscles in her legs flexing as she shoots the ball at the goal, that  _ass_... 

Clarke groans lowly, feeling her shorts tighten. 

After a few more minutes, the goalie waves at her captain and walks off, leaving the brunette to practice accuracy kicks. 

Clarke continued to creep on her, watching her small breasts bounce with certain movements, her hips sway as she practiced turning her leg for different kicks – she wants her hands on them as she – she cuts off that thought. The blonde wishes she was close enough to see her abs flex, watch each droplet of sweat make its way down her temple, past her sharp jaw and continue down a strong neck before plunging into her bra. She would follow that trail with her tongue. 

Clarke closes her eyes, sighing. She's fully hard now. 

The football captain starts clean up and cool down exercises and Clarke twitches in excitement. 

The blonde quickly gathers up her things, fumbling with her bag and almost dropping her racket. 

 

Lexa steps into the shower setting the temperature as she undoes her braid so she can wash her hair. 

One of the nice things about staying late to practice is having the bathroom all to herself. And it's not that she's shy about her body or anything, quite the opposite actually. She knows football keeps her in shape and both sexes lust after her. 

After rinsing the conditioner out of her hair, she goes to grab her body wash but gasps when suddenly someone is there wrapping their arms around her. Her natural instinct is to fight but the voice in her ear stops her. 

"It's not fair how sexy and commanding you look, Captain," Clarke purrs huskily, big breasts pressing against Lexa's tan back. 

Lexa shivers at her voice, gasping when Clarke presses her rock-hard dick into her ass. 

"You didn't even wait to rinse off for me," Clarke chides lowly, turning Lexa around. 

Clarke goes in for a kiss but pulls back right as their lips barely touch. 

The tennis captain chuckles at the glare she gets for that. 

Dropping her head, Clarke licks from Lexa's collarbone – moaning at the taste of sweat still lingering – up her neck, and to her ear, nibbling on it. 

"Oh. Gods," Lexa whimpers, legs shaking. 

Clarke's hand trails up Lexa's ribs to cup her breast, teasing her nipple with soft presses by the pad of her thumb. Her other hand travels lower, first to rake her nails on Lexa's glorious abs, then down to grip her amazing ass. 

"Clarke," Lexa moans, shivering as the blonde touches her. She wants to chastise her for what is surely going to be a hickey Clarke is sucking on her neck but at the moment she doesn't care. 

The blonde lets go of her neck and blue meets green before their lips meet for a slow kiss. As it builds, Clarke sneaks her hand from Lexa's breast downward as the hand on her ass comes up to give Lexa's other breast some loving too. 

Clarke's index finger brushes against Lexa's clit without warning and the football captain lets out a sharp cry, bucking into the finger. 

The blonde starts running circles on Lexa's bundle of nerves, enjoying the way her eyes flutter shut as her face twists in pleasure. Clarke's attention is grabbed when she gives a harder pinch to Lexa's nipple and the brunette bites that puffy bottom lip. 

 _'Wana_ _bite.._ _'_  

The tennis captain leaves Lexa's breast to grip her chin, forcing the girl to release her own lip with a pop. Clarke leans forward to capture Lexa's lip between her own and biting down hard. 

Lexa moans and Clarke looks up, catching hooded dark green eyes watching her. 

Clarke's finger slides lower, intent on entering her but Lexa pushes her away slightly causing Clarke to frown in confusion. The football captain slides down to her knees drawing out a groan from the blonde before she's even touched. 

Lexa wraps a hand around the base of Clarke's dick, slowly pumping it. 

"Oh shit, Lexa," Clarke gasps. 

The brunette apparently isn't in the mood for teasing, as she takes the head of Clarke's dick in her mouth, sucking lightly as she pumps it with both hand. 

"Oh my fuck." Clarke's head drops forward, watching Lexa work her dick. 

Lexa looks up, looking so innocent even with a dick spearing her mouth and her big green doe eyes staring up at her- 

"Shit," Clarke grunts as her hips jerk, sinking deeper into Lexa's hot mouth, trying not to cum. 

She can feel Lexa's tongue slithering around under her dick, obviously not bothered about helping Clarke keep from nutting too soon. 

The blonde has to pull her pulsing dick away from Lexa's talented mouth and hands and takes a few calming deep breaths. 

Clarke looks down and knows the break was absolutely useless. Lexa's still looking up at her with those big shining green eyes, saliva dripping down her chin and her slightly bottom lip has a smear of her precum. 

The tennis captain loves how Lexa can be so commanding, both on the field and sexually but then other times be so pure. 

And Clarke wants to do is take that innocence for herself. 

The blonde reaches down to pull Lexa's chin down, opening her mouth wide so she could stick her dick back inside. Her other hand tangles in the brown locks at the top of her head, holding her in place. 

Clarke starts moving, shoving herself deeper and deeper down Lexa's moaning throat. 

The football captain hollows out her cheeks, sucks Clarke with every thrust. 

"Ugh.  _Shit_." 

She isn't naturally without a gag reflex so as Clarke face fucks her, she has to keep from gagging or choking every now and then. 

Clarke loves it. 

The blonde looks down and just watches her dick disappearing into Lexa's mouth, and she makes the mistake – but not really – of looking into Lexa's eyes. Those big doe eyes, with tears pouring out them from Clarke fucking her throat. 

The blonde pulls away, smearing some of her precum on Lexa's lips, enjoying the hot air blowing over her head with Lexa's pants. 

Lexa suddenly latches onto the tip of Clarke's dick, sucking the sensitive head and making Clarke's leg give out.  

"Fuck!" 

Luckily, she catches herself and pulls away from Lexa's merciless mouth. 

The brunette gives the tip a kiss, licking up a bead of precum before Clarke gets her to her feet. 

"That was mean," Clarke tells her, voice gravelly. 

Lexa gives her a small smirk, leaning in to suck on Clarke's neck, a hand reaching between them to slowly pump Clarke's aching member. 

Clarke groans at the torture. 

She loves it, the innocent mischievousness Lexa pulls off so well. It's like she was made to be Clarke's sex thing. 

The tennis captain moves Lexa's hand before pressing their bodies together, massaging the brunette's ass while they make out. 

Clarke runs her hands lower, picking her up quickly and suddenly. 

"Oh!" 

The blonde reconnects their lips, using one hand to hold the football captain up and the other to slow spread those glistening lips.  

Lexa's excitement picks up tangling a hand in Clarke's blonde hair, massaging the scalp for moans and the other hand playing with Clarke's large breasts she loves so much, tugging at the peaks impishly. 

The blonde's thumb finds Lexa's swollen little bundle of nerves and begins rubbing it. 

Lexa gasps, "Shit, Clarke. I need you." 

Clarke's been close to blowing for so long, she doesn't waste any time guiding her painful erection to Lexa's folds, rubbing herself against the brunette to spread the natural lube on her dick. 

"Clarke," she half-whines, half-demands. 

The tennis captain chuckles, moving her tip to Lexa's entrance and sinking her down. 

"Oh gods," Lexa groans, shaking as she tries to relax enough for the large dick to penetrate her, the burn making her eyes water. 

Clarke doesn't stop, expecting to take all of her on the first go. 

Lexa whimpers but manages to fit everything. 

The blonde rubs Lexa's clit and breasts, helping to relax her. 

And trying not to cum. Because holy shit, Lexa's so tight it's like taking a virgin. 

Images of Lexa writhing on the bed, big doe eyes looking at her unsurely as Clarke touches her, forcing her legs open and pinning her down while she takes the green-eyed girl, even as she's unsure of giving up her innocence to Clarke. 

The blonde jerks, leaning away from Lexa and gripping under her thighs. 

"You're so dirty, Clarke," Lexa tells her, voice absolutely  _sinful_. "Thinking such naughty thoughts." She bites the blonde's neck. 

"You don't know what I was thinking," she pants, dick throbbing. 

"Don't I? You're always thinking the same thing. Me. Innocent little me and you ripping that purity from me." 

"Rip is a bit much. Sounds like rough hardcore fucking or something," Clarke frowns, distractedly. 

Lexa shrugs. "Well, either way, I wasn't wrong." 

Clarke grunts, lifting Lexa before dropping her down onto her straining dick. 

The football captain gasps and the blonde smirks at her. 

"Rather than talking your mouth should be stuffed full of my dick or gasping as I stuff your pussy full of it." 

Before Lexa can respond, Clarke lifts the brunette again, dropping her back down. She repeats this until she has a good rhythm, bouncing Lexa on her dick, loving the sexy moans she gives and the way her walls clench and quiver around her in return. 

"Jesus, Lex. You feel so fucking good." 

"Yes," Lexa groans, the pleasure from being impaled by Clarke's almost too big dick nearly overwhelming. 

Clarke pushes Lexa into the wall a bit low and starts fucking her against it hard. 

"Oh fuck, Clarke!! Oh gods!! Harder!! Fuck me harder!" 

The blonde grips Lexa's hip plowing her hard and fast. She can feel her balls and spine tingling and she knows no matter how much she may want to continue, she won't last much longer. 

The tennis captain ruts into the brunette faster, and it's too much. 

"CLARKE!!!!" Lexa screams, her orgasm ripping through her as she sees stars. The brunette clenches down tightly, contracting so much that Clarke has to work much harder to pull herself out and force herself back in again. 

Lexa shakes and bucks against her, unable to come down as the blonde isn't even slowing down. 

"Clarke!!" Lexa chokes out. She can barely hear herself over the hard, wet slap as Clarke fucks her into oblivion. 

The blonde feels her own peak approaching fast. Hands knead her breasts and pinch her nipples, helping her to her release. 

"Oh, shit! ...Fuck.... _Lexa_ _!!!"_  Clarke cums with a shout, vigorously rubbing Lexa's clit and forcing her back into orgasm with her. 

"FUCK! CLARKE!!!" Lexa screams, cumming hard. 

They buck into each other, as Clarke pumps Lexa's pussy full of her cum, fucking into her erratically as she orgasms and spreading her release around Lexa's tight hole. 

Clarke's entire body feels like it's on fire and exploding into fireworks raining down on her every nerve. 

"Oh my-… Fuck, Lexa. So good." Clarke groans, jerking into Lexa, giving weak spurts at every aftershock the brunette has. 

The blonde slumps into the football captain, feeling boneless. She hopes she can keep them both up. 

Both their heads are resting on the other's shoulder as they try to catch their breath. 

"Holy shit," Lexa says, still shaking. 

Clarke straightens which causes her softening dick to move in Lexa's pussy and steal another aftershock from her. 

"That was incredible," Clarke says softly, kissing Lexa's forehead. She moves down and their lips meet for another slow kiss. Lexa hums. 

Lexa unhooks her legs and the blonde helps her stand. 

"Can you stand." 

"Maybe." 

Clarke chuckles, chest filling with pride. 

Lexa can tell and rolls her eyes. 

The tennis captain gets the body wash and begins the process of washing the brunette, pouting when Lexa tells her she can't clean up her pussy with her mouth. 

"You can put that mouth to good use later, Clarke." She tells the blonde. "I can promise you that." 

The tennis captain groans, imagining burying her face between Lexa's strong thighs. 

"My mom is working tonight. You can come over and keep your promise." 

"Alright," Lexa smirks at her. 

And Lexa  _always_  keeps her promises to Clarke's delight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heck yeah I just wrote another fic when I have 2 that people are waiting for right now! ahahahahaha >:D  
> lol


End file.
